Deleted Content Hitching
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Just a little deleted content from my story 'Hitching' sorry if it's bad, it's my first M rated story. Zevie!


**So I'd like to thank the person who helped me write this. I hope you guys like this because it's my first time writing a chapter like this.**

**This takes place after Zander kisses Stevie in the motel after getting beat up by Jerry. Have fun!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stevie asked. Grazing her thumb across his cheek, colored in with a purple and blue bruise, which made Zander wince again, but he wasn't going to show weakness.

"I'll be ok. I just need to sleep it off," He said.

"Zander?" She started, "Thank you again. I am really thankful that you are here to protect me. I know I can be a pain. But you stand beside me and protect me anyway."

"I promised that'd I'd take care of you, and that's what I am going to do. I am a man who keeps his word. Plus, you're too beautiful to say no to," He admitted. Stevie blushed and stared into his coffee-colored obs, suddenly becoming paralyzed at the look. _He's really sweet, and really cute. Who knows what else I might figure out from this guy? _She thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and stood up. She started to walk out the door of their motel room.

"Stevie wait," Zander beckoned towards her. She turned around immediately.

"Yes?" She asked. He stood on his feet, and walked over to her. He then mimicked her look, into her hazel eyes. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He looked at her lips, and then back to her eyes, and forced his lips onto hers.

Of course, Stevie didn't mind that at all, since they have kissed only once before. This one was different, more passionate and fierce. Something about the way they had moved their lips together, was something she had never experienced before, she liked it. She craved more of it. Resting her hands around his neck and played with the little curly tuffs of hair at the nape, she was surprised at how long she could be doing this and not be gasping for air already. Maybe it was because she has never done anything like this with a guy before.

As for Zander's hands, they found their way to Stevie's hips, and they stayed there. That was when the kiss started to intensify. She ran her tongue across the seam of his lips and broke through to start battling with his tongue. Zander didn't expect her to be so dominant, but he was ok with it because they were both in need for some comfort.

Stevie realized that she couldn't breathe and pulled away from his lips, which just traveled to her jaw line and down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. Zander kept trying to find that spot, the spot that could trigger the sweet sound of a moan, that would escape her lips. He kept kissing and sucking the skin around her jaw line and ear until he finally found it, making a moan linger from Stevie's sweet lips.

Zander lifted her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips like a belt, locking her ankles together. Zander conjoined their lips once again for another kiss. He carried her to the bed and layed her down. She crawled up to the top by her elbows as Zander hovered over her body and meeting her at the top of the bed. He attacked her neck, once again as she played with his hair some more, finally tugging it hard enough to make him kiss her lips again. It also trigger a small moan, which made Stevie's mouth curve into a smile.

He pulled away and smiled, "Clever one huh?"

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" She asked. Zander just shook his head and kissed her again.

Stevie started to run her hands down his clothed chest until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. She slipped the t-shirt over his head, running her hands along the trace of his muscle toned body in the process. She smiled at what she saw, it was very pleasing.

Zander slipped off Stevie's top, she moved her arms to try and cover up her body, she was embarrassed. Zander kissed her stomach, up to her lips.

He kissed her jaw-line to her ear and whispered, "Don't hide, you're very beautiful."

She shivered at the way his lips brushed against her ear-lobe. But she didn't move her arms. Zander finally pinned her wrists to the side and start kissing her neck, peppering more kisses on them. His lips slithered over her and his hands when to work on her bra. Which he had quickly gotten off and tossed to the side. Stevie's cheeks turned a deep red, making his smirk larger.

He finally made it down to the band of her jeans. But before he could do anything else, she turned them over to where she was finally on top of him, straddeling his waste. Zander bit his lip, pleased with the dominance that she was showing. She kissed him on the lips and shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Mm," He moaned into her mouth.

She kissed his neck and down his body to reach an area above his pelvis, that drove him crazy. She nibbled on his ear and kissed behind his neck, which made his breath hitch as he tried to speak to her.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked.

She shushed him, and just continued what she was doing to him. His breathing started to get heavy and it finally drove him crazy enough to flip them back over and start to attack Stevie, starting with her breasts. He attacked those and went to her neck, sucking, biting, kissing on that as well. He then became gentle when he found her lips. Their tongues met yet again, but this time, Stevie took it to the extreme. She bit his bottom lip and wouldn't let go, which really turned Zander on. His fingers got tangled up in her locks and everytime she applied presure to his bottom lip with her teeth, he'd always grip what hair he had in his hands.

He finally let go of her hair and found the band of her jeans again, unbuttoning them, and slipping them off slowly, along with her underwear. Stevie had shimmied him out of his tight jeans and boxers.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't laying here naked would I?" She responded. Zander kissed her lips and guided himself into her. She gasped and bit her lip, trying to hide the pain from him.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," He apologized.

"I'm ok, just keep going," She demanded very eagerly as the pain went away from the slow thrusts of Zander's pelvis. She clawed at his back, knowing that she was going to loose control. All the pain had went away a moment later and turned into a large bust of energy, passion, and pleasure, as she was now demanding for more.

"Oh my goodness!" Stevie moaned. She bit her lip, and Zander watched her expression enjoying every bit of this, every moan, grunt, demand.

Zander went faster and later, they were rocking their hips into each other. Until they both climaxed, making Zander's thrusts slower and slower. He pulled out, covered them both up and layed down next to her. She doesn't even remember why she was so scared before this, but she knew that she would remember again soon.

This whole thing with Jerry is out of control, but at least he was the least of their problems at the moment.

Stevie cuddled next to him, laying her arm across his waste, and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Both catching their breath.

Then, they fell asleep, one of the best sleeps that they've had in almost two months.

* * *

**I'm sorry, this is my first story that I have written like this, I really hope you guys liked what I could put and I just wanted to say thanks for liking my story, and there will be more to come. :)**


End file.
